First Nights
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara is frustrated that the Doctor, her boyfriend, was so closed off when it came to talking about sex. Finally, she gets down to the root of the issue, and work it out together. Oneshot that's somewhat smutty somewhat fluffy? It's a learning together fic! Reviews make me happy, thanks for checking me out!


**First Nights**

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **3,456

**Summary: **Clara is frustrated that the Doctor, her boyfriend, was so closed off when it came to talking about sex. Finally, she gets down to the root of the issue, and work it out together.

**Notes: **I don't know where this came from. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald was frustrated, in more ways than one. She was sexually frustrated, it really had been a while since she'd been intimate with anyone, and her own fingers just didn't cut it for her anymore. She'd invested in a few toys, but she felt guilty using them knowing her boyfriend, the Doctor, didn't know she had brought them aboard the TARDIS.<p>

On the other hand, she was _extremely_ frustrated with the Doctor. Clara was familiar with sex. She'd had a few serious boyfriends, and it'd been a decade since her first time, so she wasn't really quite sure why she and the Doctor had never had sex yet. They'd gotten into some heavy kissing, but that's about where it left off. They'd been dating for months, she was ready for it, but had no idea where he stood on the matter. What frustrated her was that every time she tried to bring it up, he'd change the subject.

It worried her that the Doctor was so closed off about sex. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, but she felt like she didn't turn him on. That thought made her sad because she really did try, but nothing worked.

Tonight, she decided, would be the night she'd get to the bottom of what was wrong.

Clara got herself ready for the night's events. She showered and put on a tamer pair of lacy lingerie, then slipped one of her favourite dresses over top. She waved out her hair and applied minimal make up, just how he liked it. She was nervous, but smiled confidently as she walked to him in the console room.

"Hello Doctor." She said seductively as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Clara! There you are I was just about to go find you. I saw the most brilliant thing—"

"Later dear. Right now, how about we…" Clara trailed off before she kissed him soundly. He was a bit taken aback at first, but quickly melted into the kiss, running his hands up and down her sides. Clara shivered at the sensation and pulled the Doctor closer. She ran her hands down his body to the front of his jeans. She rubbed him lightly before he pushed her away. The Doctor looked nervous; he scratched his chin and ran a hand through his hair as he stepped away from her. "Doctor?"

"N-not now Clara, I'm sorry."

Clara's frustration made her heart pound. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and she willed them not to fall, but she couldn't hold herself back. They fell slowly, staining her red cheeks, and she didn't even try to wipe them away.

"Is there… is there something wrong with me?"

The Doctor rushed towards her and held her in a hug. "No Clara, of course not. I love you, okay?"

"Then what's the problem? Do I not turn you on? Do I have the wrong… parts or something?"

"No Clara, your _parts_ are fine, but I don't think… Clara I'm a Time Lord. I'm not human. Our bodies weren't built for reproduction in the way yours were. Sex for me… it's different. It's not physical. I'm sorry I should have told you."

In a way, Clara's heart sank. She was happy she got her answer, but at the same time, she was worried. Had she offended him, hurt him? "I wish you would have Doctor. I'm sorry for pushing you."

"You didn't push me. You're human, it's what you know when it comes to sex. I look human, it's understandable to think that our bodies would work the same way."

Clara couldn't say anything. She just held onto the Doctor and hoped that she could work it out. "I—I never told you either. Every time I try to bring it up, you push me away."

"I know Clara. That wasn't fair to you, I know, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So what do we do now? I love you, but I need… you know. I didn't want to say anything to you, but since we're talking about it now, I bought a few… toys. I thought maybe they'd help." She told him, going redder than she already was.

"Really?" The Doctor said smiling. "Can I… can I see them?"

Clara's heart stopped. She looked at him with wide eyes before taking his hand and leading him to the extra bedroom she found in the TARDIS. "I didn't want to keep them in our room in case you found them. I didn't want you to feel that you weren't enough for me."

"You're human, that's the way your bodies work, and you shouldn't be ashamed of that." The Doctor told her as she pulled out a small box from under the bed. He watched her open it and his eyes flew open as he took in the different pieces she used to pleasure herself. It was quite an intimate thing to be showing him, and he was glad she was sharing it with him. "That's um… those are quite… nice."

Clara giggled at him, obviously not quite understanding how they all worked. "When I first went out, I wasn't quite sure what I'd like, so I bought a few."

"Yes… you did. So how do they…?"

She smiled and went through each one with him. "These ones here vibrate, these ones are just… solid, and this one does both." Clara told him as she pointed them out to her. The Doctor looked on nervously, glancing more at her than the toys in front of him.

"That's very… interesting Clara." She could see the wheels turning in his head, but wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "You know I love you, and I want to be comfortable with you. I don't want you to be… unsatisfied, so can I help?"

Clara looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. This was _exactly_ what she wanted, to finally be intimate with him. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I don't want to push you…"

"I want to help you, I'm your boyfriend and I want to do boyfriend-y things with you. You can show me the human way, and I'll show you how Gallifreyans find… pleasure."

Clara wasn't exactly sure what she was getting herself into, but she appreciated that he wanted to help. Her smile was genuine though when she looked back up at him and nodded. "Okay, let's… um… can we go to our bedroom?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded as he stood and held his hand out for her. Clara accepted it and stood, not forgetting to take some of her toys with her. She placed them on the nightstand and faced the Doctor. As soon as she caught his eye, all doubt was gone.

He bent to kiss her slowly in the most loving way possible; a shiver ran through Clara's spine and she hung onto him craving more. She began undressing him slowly, and for once he didn't protest, until he was in nothing more than his knickers. "Clara…" He said as he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, did I—"

"No, no you didn't do anything, I'd just rather um… leave them on if that's okay." Clara nodded, her heart swelling for the man.

"Of course." She smiled as she pulled off her dress and watched the Doctor's eyes go wide. He looked her over, covered only by the delicate lacy underwear, with pink cheeks and a shy smile. Clara giggled nervously, her hair covering part of her face, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You're staring!"

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

"Stop it!" She said with a giggle.

"Never." The Doctor's face changed as he closed the space between them and leaned down for a kiss. Clara kissed him back chastely before pulling away and leading him over to the bed. She jumped back on the bed and leaned against the fluffy pillows, inviting him to join her. He did, and moments later, their soft kisses resumed.

Things got heated as their kisses grew deeper, and the Doctor gently laid Clara down on the bed. She pulled him in closer as his hand wandered down her side to her thigh. He hitched it over his hip, settled himself between her parted legs and rubbed the outside of her thigh lightly as they kissed.

"Is this okay?"

Clara nodded and took his hand, guiding it up her body. "Let me show you. Tell me to stop if you want, okay?" The Doctor nodded in response as Clara continued towards her clothed breast. She bit her lip as she settled his hand over it tentatively and looked up at him. "You doing okay?"

The Doctor's eyes were wide and glassed over, she was worried that he might have some sort of heart failure at any moment. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He squeaked out, eyes glued on his hand covering the lace and flesh.

Clara giggled and nodded as he continued to stare. "Alright, good." She moved her hand over his, gently squeezing at the flesh, and when she felt his touch gain confidence, she let go. He was enthusiastic underneath his tentative touches, and tentative as they were, they still sent shivers running down Clara's spine. After a few moments of consideration, she arched her back and reached behind her to unclasp her lacy confinement, revealing the flesh underneath.

Once again, it was as if the Doctor was afraid to touch. Clara rolled her eyes and giggled as he openly gawked at her chest. "What's wrong? You know you can touch them Doctor."

"I know, but I just want to look for a moment. You're so incredible Clara, beautiful and incredible and I love you."

Her teasing giggles turned to a tender smile as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "I love you too. Thank you, thank you so much for doing this."

The Doctor just smiled sweetly in response before looking down to her breasts again. He experimentally cupped it, feeling the weight of the flesh in his hand and watched her face change subtly. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and heard a sharp intake of breath from her. "Clara did I hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite." She squeaked out, and the Doctor knew she felt pleasure. His worry turned to pride and he continued the action, pressing harder each time. On the strangest impulse, he dropped his lips to the stiffened peak and felt Clara's hands wind into his hair. He looked at her curiously and she smiled. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"I take it I should continue?"

Clara nodded quickly, settling herself into the pillows. The Doctor could only smile as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, circling it experimentally and receiving encouragement from the woman under him. He trailed his lips to the underside of her breast and continued downward to the lace knickers she was wearing.

"So… um do these come off at some point?" Clara nodded again, hooking her thumbs into the fabric before the Doctor stopped her. "No, let me. I want to do it." She leaned back against the pillows and felt the scrap of fabric slide down her body.

Clara shivered as the cool air hit her wet center, and she looked down her body to the Doctor, settled between her parted legs. Her heart pounded as the Doctor stared at her naked body, unable to read him. "W-would you like to…"

"Touch? Yes, I think I would." He told her in a small voice. She was relieved, she thought he would say stop.

"You don't have to Doctor, we can stop if you'd like."

"No!" He sounded taken aback. "Clara, I want to do this." The Doctor moved upwards so he could kiss her chastely, then back down her body to settle between her legs again. He looked at her shyly as he swiped a finger up her slit. Clara whimpered as he did, pleasure coursing through her body. He smiled as she did, feeling more confident in his ability to please her. He continued his soft beckoning movements, watching her squirm beneath him until he hit a particularly sensitive nub. She cried out and closed her eyes making the Doctor look at her curiously. "That spot…"

"That's a good spot."

He smiled and circled the sensitive nub again watching her react accordingly. She groaned in frustration until his fingers found her opening and pushed in gently without warning. "D-Doctor." She whimpered.

"I-if I use my mouth, like I did on your breast…"

"Yes, absolutely yes." She said through her haze of pleasure. The Doctor snickered and sank down, pressing a kiss to the flesh above her wetness before finding the sensitive nub with his lips. He traced her with his tongue as his finger moved within her. She bucked against his face making the most delightful string of noises, and for a moment he smiled. Now the Doctor finally understood why this physical intimacy was so important to her. They were close, he was learning what she liked and making her feel good, and he really couldn't be happier.

He continued his slow torture between her legs as she squirmed to find purchase against him. Clara could feel her peak nearing, and it was a fast incline. She wasn't prepared for how fast her orgasm hit her, and evidently neither was the Doctor. Her warning was cut short, and she barely got to cry "coming" before her core contracted around his finger. The Doctor wasn't ready to let go of Clara's little button, and his lips never left it until he could feel her climax subside.

Clara's heart pounded and her breathing was ragged as he pulled out of her and pressed a soft kiss to her slit. He looked over her, completely spent, and smiled. "Did I do okay?"

"You were brilliant!" She told him with a kiss. The Doctor looked relieved as he pulled her close. "How was it, for you I mean?"

"It was fantastic Clara. Although you were too quick, didn't get to show you how we did it on Gallifrey."

"Maybe you could show me now. I mean… if you want to."

"You're not tired?" The Doctor asked her curiously.

Clara shook her head. She was aware that the Doctor may not have wanted to continue on with their night of pleasure, but she wasn't ready to end it just yet. "Besides, we didn't get to use those." She said pointing to her collection. "I even named one the sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner, smiling at his petite girlfriend. "Really now?"

Clara giggled and hit his shoulder. "Shut up! Yes, I did, it seemed suitable at the time."

"Well, maybe we'll have to give it a go then. I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Clara nodded and reached for her favourite of the toys. She showed him how to use the buttons to adjust the quality of the vibrations. Clara could feel herself become aroused again just from the thought of him using it on her, and she could tell that the Doctor, although out of his element, was excited to use it too.

He kissed her gently as she settled in beside him and drew his hand down to her dripping core once more. Clara helped him push the toy into herself, crying out as it entered her, and turned it on.

"You're so beautiful." The Doctor whispered in her ear as he worked the toy in her body. Clara could only groan in response, too wrapped up in her own pleasure to understand what he was saying to her.

The Doctor's hearts thumped quickly and he felt his mind reel as he watched her. He knew that his mind was close to it's own version of release, and he wanted to show her what it was like, so he took her hand and channeled all his energy into sharing the moment with her.

Clara couldn't help her yelp of delight as she felt not only her own pleasure, but also the Doctor's mental stimulation probing her mind. She felt so full, so connected to him, and she was already close. Desire surrounded her like a haze, and the Doctor's gentle nips to her neck only heightened it. His hands seemed to be everywhere, blurring one touch with another in her brain, unable to comprehend that she could feel him thinking about his work. She was aware but gone in the same moment, and it was almost too much.

The Doctor could feel Clara's peaks in pleasure as it coursed through his mind. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, the hairs on his arms stood on end and he almost lost the connection to himself, he was so deep into her mind. Their bodies were no longer separate, just one being feeling together. He knew she was close, even if she didn't know it, but he didn't race to finish. Instead he slowed down his touches, lessened the intensity on her toy and dragged out her pleasure.

He knew that Clara was begging for release now. It was too much and her body almost couldn't handle it, but he wanted them to do this together. He was so close… just a little bit more…

Clara's shout was what told him she was finally there. He braced himself as he felt pleasure run through him like a tidal wave, and shortly after, he followed. Her body shuddered as her core pulsed around the toy, and she tightened her legs around it. His arm was trapped between her soaked thighs holding it in place, but he didn't mind, not when he just made her do that. She curled into him, grinding against it to get more purchase in the right places as she came. The Doctor whispered Clara's name into her neck repeatedly as he felt a release of relief flow through him.

The combined feeling of his and her pleasure running through them both set them over the edge holding out her very human orgasm for longer than expected. Once he finally felt her climax subside, he pulled out the toy and set it aside.

Clara looked absolutely exhausted. She was glowing and beautiful, everything he would have expected from her post-orgasm, but he could see from the way her eyes drooped that she wouldn't be coming again that night. Clara turned slowly onto her side, cuddling into the Doctor as her heartbeat began to slow. He could feel her breaths coming quickly, and the Doctor smiled with a sense of pride running through him.

"Fuck that was brilliant." The Doctor looked down at Clara, surprised by what she had said. "What? It's the absolute truth."

"Well… you are right, that _was_ bloody brilliant." The Doctor replied with a chuckle.

"Really… it was good for you too?"

The Doctor placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he pulled back and smiled. "Of course it was, I told you, that's how it happens on Gallifrey. We've got a better mental presence, the physical body is disposable—"

"You're not disposable Doctor."

"Not to you I'm not. I know that the body is important, a wonderful thing, but they don't know that up there. It's why I moved back down here, protected the face I'm in right now. All for you Clara." He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and leaned against her. "I love you so, _so_ much."

"I know. I could feel it… y'know? The whole time I knew you did this because you loved me." She smiled and snuggled into him closer, their bodies mingling in the messy sheets.

The Doctor looked down at the girl he loved, glowing and beautiful, and kissed her. Their lips moved together slowly, not wanting to initiate anything, but hinting at what might come later. Clara pulled away first and buried her face in his neck, peppering light kisses there.

"You should sleep Clara."

She nodded and spoke against his skin. "I'm exhausted, but I don't want… I don't want this to end so quickly."

The Doctor chuckled and pulled her into him tighter. "Clara, there will be other times, this isn't the last of it."

"Promise?"

"Cross my hearts." He told her as he pulled the blanket around them. "Now sleep Clara."

"I love you Doctor." She said as her eyes drooped heavily.

"I love you too Clara." He replied, but she barely heard it, she was already asleep. The Doctor chuckled lowly, but kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, settling in for another peaceful night next to her.


End file.
